Sexy
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Gwen prepares a little treat for when Duncan comes home...While battling her own self-confidence to make sure the plan stays right.


**Sexy**

Biting her blue lip, Gwen stared at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't what she had been expecting at all. It was not her usual reflection, she knew that. Black, lacy underwear. The rest was bare. She was more of a boxer girl herself, but that was not going to cut it tonight. With no self-confidence, Gwen was burning to pull more clothes on and bundle up in front of the stove (due to not having a romantic fireplace). But she couldn't do that. She needed to believe in herself, take in deep breaths and believe that she could do it.

Of course, she had been naked in front of Duncan before, but that had always been beneath the covers. Gwen was not someone who believed in herself or believed in her looks. She was not pretty, she was not beautiful. She was boring old Gwen.

Her pale skin was glowing in the candle light of the bedroom. Her flat stomach was perfectly in line as her ribs prodded out. Gwen had never thought of herself as being beautiful with her gothic ways and boyish charm. She had never thought of herself as being attractive with her short, dyed hair and dirty fingernails. But, there she stood, in her bedroom, waiting for her boyfriend to come home from work.

This had been his idea...Almost.

* * *

><p>She reached over the sofa, placing two ice cold hands over his eyes. Duncan smiled, instantly knowing it was her. It made her smile too. Knowing that he was just there always made her smile.<p>

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Her lips whispered against his ear. She felt him shiver as she lowered her hands down to his chest, resting her head on his shoulder from behind.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He replied, switching off the TV with the click of a button in his hand. Gwen smiled wider, tossing one leg over the back of the couch, closely followed by another. She crouched beside him, cupping his face between her web-like fingers. She traced his cheeks, trying to think of ideas. But nothing came to mind.

"I don't know..." She replied, "What do you want to do?" Duncan smiled, turning his hips and grabbing her by the waist. She squealed and released his face, letting him crash his lips to hers. It was nice, being loved. Gwen was one of those people who never thought she would find it. But then Duncan had come along and it was love at first sight through her eyes.

"Surprise me..." He whispered, pulling away and getting to his feet. It made Gwen feel empty inside not having him so close, but he had to go. They lived together most days, but it wasn't official. It was Gwen's apartment and Duncan still lived with his parents, but he stayed with his girlfriend most days to escape the madness of his house. Not that Gwen minded in the slightest, given the choice she would ask him to move in at a moment's notice. But Duncan didn't want to move in. They had only been together a few months and he wasn't one to rush into things.

So, Gwen was stuck thinking up ideas for that night whilst he went to work. That was what led her to that moment of preparing. Of standing in front of the mirror and wondering if he'll like what she had planned out for the two of them.

"Hey!" She heard his worn out voice call as the door slammed shut. He tossed his key onto the table and Gwen anticipated his movements. "You here?"

"In the bedroom..." She called out softly, trying to sound seductive, but failing to do so. Duncan was walking that way and then was not the time to be mentally scolding herself. The handle turned down and the door slid open. Duncan entered and froze as his eyes met hers.

There she was, lying on one side; head propped up by her elbow and breathe drawing short. A smirk spread over Duncan's face, watching her there just...It did something to a man. He took a few steps towards her and held his hands out. Gwen smiled, sitting up and lacing her fingers through his. Duncan pushed her down, leaning on top of her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Surprise..." She whispered, her eyes closed. Her breath had still not turned back to normal and Duncan could tell how nervous she was. "How do I look?" It was a stupid question and she regretted asking the second the words had passed her lips.

But Duncan didn't comment on the question, he just lowered his lips to her ear and whispered slowly, "Sexy."

* * *

><p>AN: It took me about an hour to write this...HOW LAME IS THAT?

But, if you stalk me on dA, I TOLD YOU I WAS IN A DxG MOOD TODAY! haha! No, seriously...I woke up this morning and my first thought was go back to sleep...MY SECOND THOUGHT WAS I'M GONNA WRITE SOMETHING DxG-ISH TODAY! And my third was OH SHIT! I HAVE COLLEGE!

So...Yeah...DxG MOOD TODAY! xD hahaha!

I had noooo idea where the hell I was going with this! It was just one big ramble, right? I mean...I had the word sexy in mind and how Gwen probably doesn't see herself as being so...Meh! WHATEVER! At least no one can bug me for not writing DxG in a while...Then again, it had been a while...

IN OTHER NEWS! I'M GONNA BE WRITING A NOCO FIC! YES! hahaha! FINALLY! I know, I know...I've been saying I will since FOREVER! AND NOW I FINALLY WILL!

I must shower first...

And write another songfic...That one will be DxC...Grrrrrr! CURSE THEM!

See...I COULD BE A REAL HATER IF I WANTED TO! hahaha...Or just suck at it...LOL!

I have ice cream...You can probably see my GOOD MOOD! LOL!

It has chocolate stars in it...AAAAAHHH! MY ICE CREAM HAS STARS IN IT! YAYAYAYAYAY!

I'm just gonna go now...Because ya'll think I'm shweird and high...HIGH OFF ICE CREAM!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
